


L'amertume du quotidien

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Mrs. America (2020)
Genre: Bitterness, F/M, One Shot, Series Finale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Phyllis Schlafly ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'elle aurait probablement dû faire davantage de lobbying pour sa personne que pour sa cause anti-féministe. - OS, Series Finale
Relationships: Fred Schlafly/Phyllis Schlafly





	L'amertume du quotidien

**Author's Note:**

> Nouvelle année, nouveau petit fandom. Je tente ma chance avec le final de la mini-série « Mrs America », particulièrement passionnante, surtout grâce au personnage de Phyllis (Cate Blanchett) bien plus complexe qu'au premier abord.

\- Votre coalition m'a porté dans la dernière ligne droite, déclara Reagan à l'autre bout du fil. Votre liste a été plus que précieuse.

Phyllis ne put retenir un sourire satisfait, que son interlocuteur ne pourrait voir.

\- Mais, globalement, poursuivit le Président nouvellement élu, je n'ai pas eu un bon score auprès de ces dames. Il semble que j'aie... un problème avec les femmes, rit doucement Reagan. Ce n'est pas que vous ne le méritez pas, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de me mettre à dos les groupes pro-ERA. Vous avez bien combattu, mais parfois, la bataille nous poursuit jusque chez nous. Je vous respecte beaucoup, Phyllis, c'est pourquoi je tenais à vous appeler pour vous remercier. Portez-vous bien.

Le visage totalement décomposé désormais, Phyllis Schlafly reposa le téléphone d'une main tremblante. C'était terminé. La sentence était irrévocable.

Toutes ces années... toutes ces années entièrement consacrées à trouver toujours plus de nouveaux contacts convaincus, à militer pour la cause des épouses et mères au foyer, à lutter contre les féministes, à s'assurer une meilleure crédibilité en étudiant le droit constitutionnel contre l'avis de son mari...

Toutes ces années, toute cette notoriété, ruinées en un seul coup de téléphone lui refusant une place au gouvernement.

Elle se leva avec raideur, une larme coulant sur sa joue, refusant de regarder Fred. De toute manière, son mari devait probablement sentir sa déception et son amertume depuis là où il se trouvait.

Sans un mot, elle quitta son bureau, pour descendre à la cave. Là, elle attrapa quelques ingrédients dans les rayonnages, puis remonta, presque mécaniquement, dans la cuisine. Elle ouvrit un tiroir pour prendre un tablier, l'enfila, et disposa planche à découper et ustensiles sur la table.

Le cœur serré, le cœur brisé, elle s'assit et se mit à éplucher des pommes pour en faire une tarte.

Les plus hautes fonctions de l'État lui avaient échappé. Elle resterait dans l'Illinois, reprenant le rôle de mère de famille traditionnelle pour lequel elle avait soulevé les masses conservatrices contre les féministes.

N'était-ce, de toute manière, pas sa place naturelle, selon ses propres discours ? N'était-ce pas tout ce à quoi elle avait toujours aspiré ?

**Author's Note:**

> Contente de la défaite des ultra-conservateurs, mais quand même triste de voir cette ignoble bonne femme ne pas pouvoir accéder au métier qu'elle convoite secrètement. Phyllis Schlafly, c'était celle qui voulait le beurre et l'argent du beurre, la sécurité du mariage traditionnel et un métier digne de ses capacités intellectuelles.  
> Et elle a choisi la mauvaise voie pour réaliser son rêve.


End file.
